


Hammock

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link gives Rhett a birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> written for goodmythikalmorning on tumblr ^_^

Link had snuck in, hoping to surprise his friend for his birthday. After finding Rhett nowhere in sight, he continued to the backyard to find his giant lump of a friend napping on his hammock. He looked so peaceful all snuggled up against the calm autumnal breeze. He was adorable, mouth hanging open and arms folded up like a t-rex. Link couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. He went to tap Rhett awake, but withdrew his arm as another idea came to mind.

Link carefully braced himself on the rocking hammock, hands placed strategically around Rhett as to not wake him - at least not yet. He lifted a foot high and over the hammock, aiming for it to land next to the far side of Rhett’s body.

“One… Two… Three!” he counted in his head, and on three he pushed his weight up and over, clambering on top of Rhett. The hammock swung and twisted, flipping the two over and making them thud onto the cold ground.

“Oof!” The two grunted. Rhett opened his eyes, finding himself piled on top of Link, who stared doe-eyed at the awakening man. The blond’s chuckles grew to a boisterous laugh, and Link’s high pitched giggles soon joined the mix.

“Happy birthday, bo!” Link giggled, grabbing Rhett’s torso and snuggling up against his warm chest.


End file.
